Forum:Article quality
No offence to any of the writers, but all of the articles on here are very mediocre quality. Look at Murtagh's article, and compare that to Darth Malak's article on Wookieepedia. There's about a thousand pages of information for Murtagh that could be used, and it's very short. Malak's information comes from a few comics and a few short scenes in a game, and is much longer. All the articles need a lot of expanding. In Saphira's article, it says 'After Saphira fought at Eragon's side during the Battle under Farthen Dûr' and 'Saphira later fought against Thorn at the Battle of The Burning Plains.' There's no detail or information about what Saphira did in those battles. Also, some articles have speculation in their biographies/histories and even in some introductions. It should be kept only to Behind the scenes or Real word connections. ''Drewton'' 00:48, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Most of these articles were written a long time ago (and haven't been revised recently) so the quality would be lower than a more current standard. Wookieepedia is one of the largest wikis hosted by Wikia and they have a lot of admins as well as active users who improve content on a regular basis. Unfortunately, on this wiki, most of the regulars from back then have been inactive for quite a while. I myself is also quite busy in real life and I currently only have time to do quick maintenance tasks rather than in-depth editing. If you could help out with improving the articles or inviting interested users, then that would be great. GHe (Talk) 03:52, 20 May 2008 (UTC) * Saphira doesn't have much because she doesn't really do much... after all, in the books, she's little more than that blue dragon that kills things in battles. And the one who falls in lust with her five-thousand-year-old teacher. But anyways. There's no detail on wiki because there's no detail in the books! And Murtagh...well, in Eldest, he disappears the entire time, so we don't know much about him. Too bad Inheritance isn't as good as Star Wars, because we only have two sources, instead of the Star Wars Expanded and Original Universes. If Paolini's reading this, then I want to say, "Oy! Quit writing about Arya's eyelashes and give us some actual information!" ANereid 19:00, 20 May 2008 (UTC) *I'm going to rewrite most of the articles, writing as much as that can be used from the books, and I know a few people who might be interested. I agree ANereid...when Paolini finishes Book 4, he should have other authors do 'Expanded Universe' stories. ''Drewton'' 16:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) I've begun expanding Eragon's article. What was only one paragraph is now nine paragraphs. At that rate, this article should be at least nine times its current size when I finish it. I've also changed the infobox style. [[User:Drewton|''Drewton]] ([[User talk:Drewton|''Drewton's Holocron]]) 12:15, 10 June 2008 (UTC) * I'm also getting to work rewriting most of the articles. I just finished with Galbatorix, and I'm going through each of the featured articles first. I was originally from Wookieepedia, but seeing as how it has so many active users while this site is mediocre (along with a lot of other ones), I'm refocusing my attention much more on this site. Also I have some doubts about Wookieepeda and where it's heading... Cyfiero 09:49, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Guys, I think your problem is that your source material sucks. However, I have also noticed many spelling errors, so you may be onto something.